Bastards
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: Suigetsu’s a foreign exchange student stranded at a hotel. It’s pretty pathetic, but the sexy brunette in the next room might change his mind. Too bad she already has a boyfriend.


Author's Note: My New Year gift to everyone! This is my first fic for 2010. This is also the first time I'm using Suigetsu and Jugo in a fic, so I'm really excited. Hope you guys'll like it! Don't forget to check out my other new story - Hot Shot. Please review!

Title: Bastards

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Pairing: Neji/Tenten

Summary: Suigetsu's a foreign exchange student stranded at a hotel. It's pretty pathetic, but the sexy brunette in the next room might change his mind. Too bad she already has a boyfriend.

Suigetsu cursed. He cursed the weather reports in Taiwan. He cursed the hotel they had to stay in (though it was incredible and even he couldn't deny it with his foul mood). He cursed the receptionist at the desk, cheerfully handing him the room card. He cursed every single person that made this day so fucked up. Why, of all days, did a snowstorm come the same time they arrived Japan? Now, instead of exploring the ethnicities and cultural wonders, namely hot babes, of the foreign country, they were stuck in a damn hotel full of rich snobs, for God knows how long, without a decent amount of healthy, beautiful women and the rest of the students they came with. There was no way out now that they had taken shelter under the magnificence called Hotel of the Centuries (which their school had better pay for). Even the school service that was supposed to pick them up from the airport wouldn't come get them. So Suigetsu cursed and cursed and cursed all the way up to their room, until he finally plopped on the suite's bed and tried smothering himself with a pillow.

All Jugo could do was stare at his friend with…well…not much. He was used to Suigetsu's impatient behavior and colorful use of words. He'd known the younger boy almost all his life. They've both been going to the same school in Taiwan, since they were in kindergarten. They both agreed to go to Japan for the six months, foreign exchange program together and sneak out of their group to look for Japanese chicks. Yes, they loved Japanese women, and yes, they were very close friends.

While Suigetsu continued to vent out by stabbing the poor pillow that had fallen prey to his grasps, Jugo silently looked through the hotel's services book. To his delight, they had a beauty salon and spa in the gardens called The Paintbox. It was the perfect place for his meditation. Then, they had a buffet in The Chef's Secret restaurant that ran for all three meals of the day and an ala cart restaurant – The Jaded Tower. There was a huge swimming pool in a lagoon styled manner, indoor and outdoor, just a floor below the restaurants. Just by looking at the pictures, you could tell that everything was flawless and perfectly designed for the comfort of guests (with fat pockets and wallets full of cash). Maybe their stay here wouldn't be so bad after all.

When his friend had finally calmed down, Jugo spoke. "It's lunch time. Let's eat."

Suigetsu groaned but followed him out the door. "What are we eating?"

"I want to try the buffet."

"Sounds good to me!" Suigetsu wasn't a big eater, but when it came to buffets, he had enough room for everything in sight.

From the elevators, they made their way down a huge, white staircase that led them down to The Chef's Secret. A man with dark hair greeted them and showed them to a table. They both ignored the table that had all the other students in the program that were trying to get the two sit with them.

Looking at the buffet was awe-inspiring. There was such a huge variety of food, appetizers, soups, meats, desserts, and so much more all laid in a maze like setting. It was a food-lover's dream.

They went through the buffet at least five times carrying seven plates of food at a time. A waiter solemnly approached them and said, "Excuse me, sirs, but there's no need to rush. We have plently of food for all the guests."

Suigetsu growled at him. "Fuck off, asshole." The waiter cowered in fear.

Jugo intervened, shaking his head. "Sorry, we're almost done." However, the poor guy had already run off.

"You're so mean, Suigetsu," his friend said, slowly chewing a piece of roast beef. Not only did the food look good, it tasted good too!

The younger man continued to roughly choke down his mashed potatoes and grilled salmon. "I'm still in a bad mood."

Jugo sighed. Well, he tried.

Suddenly, a strange creature caught his eye. Wait, it wasn't strange at all. It was girl – a really, really smoking brunette in fact. She was tall, sexy, and almost had a doll-like face. Beautiful. He turned to his friend, only to see him gasping for breath at the sight of the girl.

She gracefully sat down on a table a bit far from theirs and began eating her food. The two men watched as she oh-so-slowly picked up a chocolate-covered strawberry and brought it to her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick it affectionately, and her mouth opened to shyly take a bite of it. A moan escaped her throat as the fruit pleasured her taste buds. Her fingers caught the dripping chocolate. Her mouth opened once more to suck on them flirtatiously. Hot damn.

Suigetsu found himself drooling. "I'm so going to get in her pants tonight!"

Jugo found himself grinning. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," a low voice intruded. He stopped grinning, and they both turned to meet a dark-haired stranger. He stood tall with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Why? Are you her boyfriend or something?" Suigetsu challenged him.

"No," he continued. "But I'm suppose to be looking after her, while her boyfriend's in a meeting."

So the hot girl had already gotten herself a rich boyfriend. No surprise there.

"So then who are you suppose to be?" Jugo retorted.

"I'm a very close friend of hers, Uchiha Sasuke, and you are?"

Jugo accepted the man's hand and shook it only once. "My name's Jugo, and this is my best buddy, Suigetsu. We're a couple of exchange students from Taiwan."

"Ah, nice to meet fellow students. I'm guessing you'll be going to the Fire Leaf Academy?"

"Yeah, that's right." His smirk grew.

"Then, I guess I'll be seeing you there." With that, he left their table and walked to where the sexy brunette was. He whispered something in her here, causing her to cringe, before kissing her cheek and leaving.

"Damn…" Suigetsu murmured. "I should have asked him what her name was."

Jugo heard what he said and finished pasta before finally replying. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

He had meant that as a joke of course, seeing as she was already taken. However, he was never really good at jokes, and Suigetsu unfortunately took it seriously.

"You're right. I should go ask her. Beside, her boyfriend's still in a meeting," he said suggestively. After running a hand through his messy hair, he got up just as she was leaving.

Jugo sighed. This was not going to end well.

-xxx-

"Wait up!" The elevator door closed behind him. Damn. He almost didn't make it.

Suigetsu grinned. It was just the two of them there. He stepped into the space beside her. "Hey."

She looked at him with light brown eyes, batting her eyelashes. "Hello."

He almost melted from the sweetness of her voice but kept his composure. Girls loved the smooth guys. "I'm Suigetsu."

"Oh, I'm Tenten. It's nice to meet you." She gave him the cutest smile he'd ever seen. It was so unfair that she had a boyfriend that saw it everyday. It made him feel so giddy inside. She was so much prettier up front.

"So," he started. "You're stranded too?"

"Hm…not really. I've been staying here for two days already. We're doing a photo shoot."

His eyes widened. "You're a model? Wow. No wonder you really look like one."

She blushed a bit. "Thanks." Perfect. Now all he had to do was reel her in.

"I take it you're not from here?" she asked in her sugary voice.

"No, I'm from Taiwan." His hands shoved themselves into his pockets. She so wanted him.

"I'd love to go there someday."

"Maybe I can take you somewhere closer? Maybe a date inside my room, just the two of us?"

Her smile faded. He, however, didn't notice. "I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend."

The elevator stopped on the eighth floor. They were on the same floor? Great!

"But he's not here right?" He put an arm around her shoulder, which she pushed away, immediately. Guess she wasn't the touchy type.

"Yeah, but still, you're not my type."

Before he could retaliate, she stopped to open her room – the exact one next to his. Maybe if he drilled a hole through the wall, he could peek through it and see her changing. Praise Kami's kindness that gave him this opportunity. His happiness was short lived though. The guy Sasuke came up right behind them.

"Thanks for safely bringing Tenten to her room." The smirk was still plastered on his gorgeous face. Suigetsu gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke, could you help me put on my dress? I can't reach the zipper," Tenten asked, her hands over her friend's shoulders guiding him into her room.

"Why not? We have to make sure you look good, when your owner gets here."

She started giggling. "He's not my owner."

After that remark, Suigetsu had the door slammed in his face. That stupid bastard, Sasuke, he was playing the same game. He wanted to get into her pants too and was using the best friend card to get there. Shit.

-xxx-

Jugo was starting to get worried, when Suigetsu didn't come back to the restaurant scowling. What if he really did get into the chick's pants? Her boyfriend would definitely kill him. Of course, this is where the friend of the victim gets killed too, before he could report the crime to the police and their bodies dumped in an unknown location, never to be found again. He knew he was exaggerating, but that was what he saw on TV the other day. That looked pretty real to him. Rushing out of his seat, he bumped into two men, but brushed them off with a quick apology before leaving.

The two looked at each other questioningly. One had spiky blonde hair, while the other had his brown hair in a ponytail.

"Was that the guy Sasuke was talking about?" the blonde one asked.

The brunet yawned and spoke lazily. "Nah. I think it was the other guy that left before him."

"Don't you feel a bit worried about Tenten?"

"Not really. Guys have been chasing her all her life. I need a break from saving her butt all the time."

The blonde still continued to worry. "Well, I guess it should be okay. Sasuke's with her after all."

Fortunately for Jugo, he found Suigetsu in their room sleeping soundly. Everything seemed fine too. His body was still complete and there wasn't any blood dripping anywhere. He probably gave up on girl, though it was unusual. His friend never gave up on a girl. That probably meant…oh no, Suigetsu got drugged! The older man forced open one of his eyes and checked. False alarm. He was okay. His pupils weren't dilated. Then it occurred to him. He ate too much and fell asleep.

Jugo sighed for the nth time that day. "Suigetsu, you clown."

Clown or not, his friend woke up a few hours later even more determined than ever. "I will get into her pants, even if I have to steal her from both that bastard and her boyfriend."

"Dude, you just woke up. Get some fresh air and think before you actually do something stupid."

Suigetsu got out of bed and stretched. "No way. Not while that sexy brunette is out there. I can't make a lovely lady like her wait for me now can I?"

When will he ever learn? Jugo decided. Never. His head had too much air to fit in morals. To aggravate the situation even more, the girl was talking with Sasuke next to their room.

His friend was about to get out, when Jugo pushed him back in.

"Hey. What gives?"

"She's out there."

"She is?" Suigetsu threw himself out the door and came crashing down with Jugo underneath him. "You okay, man?"

"Get off," came his snarl. He was so ready to beat him up now.

"What are you guys doing?" Sasuke towered over them.

Suigetsu got up immediately and brushed invisible dirt off his clothes. "I'm here to ask Tenten, if she wants to have dinner with me and my friend."

Jugo got up and had an urge to ram his friend's head into a wall. Why the hell was he dragging him into this?

"Sorry, but no. I told you. You're not my type." She waved him off with her polished nails and almost creaseless hand.

"But it's just a little dinner," he whined, stepping closer.

"She said you're not her type." Sasuke stood in between them.

"Well, I doubt that you're her type either."

Tenten peeked over Sasuke's shoulder, and her face lit up immediately. She brushed past them, much to Suigetsu's confusion.

A man dressed in a business suite stared blankly at them as she cuddled against him. "Neji, I missed you so much. You were gone all day. You're so mean," she pouted against his chest.

The man eyed the two friends for a while and sent them a cold glare. Sasuke smirked. "You came just in time, Hyuuga, even though I sent you that text hours ago."

The white-eyed man groaned and wrapped an arm protectively around his girl. "Business is over. So tell me exactly what happened."

Tenten looked up at him with so much love and adoration that it almost broke his cool façade. "Well, I was eating lunch with Sasuke, when that guy started looking at me like a piece of meat. So I left but he followed me up to my room, trying to hit on me. Then before you came, he started fighting with Sasuke and hit on me again. He's so weird, Neji. He's really scaring me." She buried her face into his chest once more and cuddled him even tighter.

What the fuck? Suigetsu thought. But she was totally all over him, not the other way around.

"Hey, Neji. I heard that you needed some help. What would you like me to do?" a rough voice sounded. Down the hall came three big men following an even bigger man with red painted cheeks. This was not good.

"Kiba, our guests have been really mean to my business associates. Could you take care of them for a while?" Neji answered, malice in his words.

Jugo gulped, trying to hold back the fear. He knew it! Suigetsu was going to get him killed one day, and this was it!

The four men dragged him and Suigetsu away, unhindered by their struggles.

"What are you going to do with us?" Fear was evident in the friends' eyes as the younger man spoke.

Kiba chuckled, a dark one. "Just a few lessons in life."

"Bastards!" the two friends yelled in rage.

-xxx-

The full moon was out that night, bathing their naked forms with its light.

"Neji, you're such a bastard," she said before giving him a kiss on his lips.

"And you still love me anyway," he, in turn, gave her a much more passionate kiss.

She straddled him and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Do you love me, Neji?"

He grew quiet for a moment. It made her heart skip faster, almost making her cry. She bit her lip. "Tell me, Neji. Do you love me?"

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his angry eyes. "Why do you have to ask me that? Of course, I love you, with every single fiber of my being. So stop asking that. You know that I would never stop loving you."

A single tear fell down her cheek. "You really are a bastard."

END

Author's Notes: So, what did the fic remind you of? Hoo ha! I will soon be writing another fic and finishing Hot Shot both at the same time, but don't expect fast updates. Your reviews will be very much appreciated. So please review!


End file.
